


Tattoo

by StarlightNinjaThief



Series: Tommy & Scout [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Deaf, F/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNinjaThief/pseuds/StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: Date night for Tommy & Scout!! Does it ever go as planned...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaVT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVT/gifts).

> this will have 4 or 5 chapters - I don't know - and be the longest I've written. it has alot of moving parts so hang in there.

Tommy Merlyn and Scout Morgan had been together just over a year. In fact, it was date night! They were headed back to the car talking about her new Fall menu and a few Halloween decorations he wanted to add in the Pediatrics ward.

“I know I should wait until we get home but....” he smiled signing as he handed her a blue velvet box.

Scout gasped. “Tommy!” Inside was a golden bracelet. “I love the pink cupcake charm,” she giggled.

“It also has room to add extra charms.”

“It’s amazing, thank you.”

“You’re even more beautiful but you’re welcome,” he winked.

She leaned up to kiss him, sighing at the love she felt. They continued walking and stealing kisses until just before they were across the street from the car.

A shot pinged off of the dumpster behind them.... Scout yelled in shock and Tommy pushed her to the ground, covering their heads.

“Well, look who we have here!” a heavy spanish accent called. “Tommy Merlyn!”

The young man looked up tentatively. “I-I don’t know you! Please just take my wallet and go.”

He laughed. “Wallet? Oh _mijo_...Your father may owe me but not in money.” His goons hauled the couple up as he drew closer. “He owes me my share of _weapons_....”

Scout whimpered when the taller goon tightened his hold around her shoulders.

“Hello, _chica_. You scared?” the bald thug asked. His tattoos peaked menacingly from his coat.

“Leave her alone, she’s deaf!” Tommy called.

The gunrunner smiled at his brother holding the girl. “Oh deaf, huh? Manny Rodriguez. Guess you won’t hear all the dirty things I’m going to do to you.” His lips moved an inch from hers and she cried harder.

Tommy really fought now, breaking one arm free. “RUN!” he shouted at his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy wrenched an arm free and punched Goon #2 before Goon #3 elbowed him in the stomach. The breath whooshed out of him. _Is this what Oliver does every night?_

Scout kneed Goon #1 and tried to wiggle away but he shoved her into a wall hard.

“_Enough!_” called Manny.

Tommy tried to go to Scout but the mob boss pulled his gun back up.

“In there,” he waved to an empty building.

The young couple gulped. Tommy tried to look for the Arrow but the weapon was pressed against his back.

“Try anything and she’s dead,” the tall one ordered. Scout assumed he was the boss’ brother.

Inside the warehouse things got worse....

“Now this is starting to look like a party.”

“Look, just let her go and I’ll try to get you what you want,” Tommy pleaded.

“Try?” Goon #1 laughed. “She knows you’ll be dead before she hits the next block!”

“Shut up!” the young man yelled.

This caused all four kidnappers to cackle, eyeing each other. They knew they had Merlyn where Manny wanted.

Manny whistled, waving his gun in front of Scout. “Do you know where his father left my property?”

The girl nodded. “I know exactly where, I can show you and everything.”

“How sweet, she thinks she can save you,” Goon #3 yanked the former billionaire’s arm back harder. Tommy hissed in pain.

“You want to risk each other’s lives or save them? I’m done messing around,” Manny questioned. You had to hand it to him - for a mob thug he handled himself like in a board room.

Tommy looked at Scout struggling and nodded gently to her. _“You’re ok.”_

“Good.” Again the smile on the boss’ lips was twisted. 

“What do you want?” Tommy asked.

“I don’t know, what’re my options?” If the situation weren’t so serious that would’ve been comical.

“I have no idea where the hell Malcolm stored your weapons. If I did they’d be destroyed.”

“That’d be very bad for you and your love here, _Tomas_.”

“I do!” Tommy winced when she spoke up. _Don’t do it, baby._

Manny turned to Scout. “Where?”

“1257 VanBuren.” Her voice slurred, hearing aid knocked out long ago. Tommy recognized the address as an abandoned warehouse across town, near Green Arrow territory.

“Thank you very much, Sweetness.” Manny leaned into Scout’s space, kissing her roughly as he gripped her chin.

Suddenly the bald man gasped and groaned in pain. “Ahh! You shouldn’t have bit me, chica!”

He turned and fired the gun. Tommy cried out, slumping as the bullet went through his leg. Goon #2 shook him tauntingly. “Stand up!”

“Why’d you do that?! I did as you asked!” the girl shouted.

“Because, Miss Morgan, I get what I want and what I want right now is _you_.”

That renewed the fight in Tommy as Manny started dragging Scout to the door.

Suddenly a sound whistled as an arrow flew through the air, hitting Goon #2 in the arm.

Manny turned to the rafters, still gripping the scared girl tightly.

“Let them go!”

“And why should I do that?”

Two more flew, striking Goon #3.

“Oh you’re going to pay for that, _Flecha Verde_,” the gunrunner sneered.

“Release them, Rodriguez or you’ll regret shooting him,” the Green Arrow. Tommy was trying to move towards Scout who was pulling at Goon #1’s grip.

“I’ve heard you’re good but if I can’t have what I came for then no one is walking out.” Manny smiled and turned his weapon to Scout.

Tommy pulled her out of the brother’s grip. “_NOO!_” he screamed seeing the bullet fly towards her.

Arrow released one into Goon #1’s body, hearing Manny’s cry for his brother, and then nothing as Lance came into the dim lighting, shooting Manny down.

Scout cried out as Tommy lay still, chest blooming red and blood on his lips.

Lance checked Manny but the druglord was dead. Goons #2 and 3 - wounded - surrendered to police.

Arrow nodded to him, looking at the couple. Felicity had called ambulances and Roy would lead them in. _“Tommy!”_ he cried seeing his best friend bleeding. _Not Again_. Scout had pressed her hands to the growing spot.

“Sc-” was all he could mumble.

She couldn’t hear anything, hearing aids been crushed with the blow against the wall.

“Keep him talking,” Oliver encouraged, enunciating in her eye-line.

She had no idea if he could understand her but his eyes locked on hers for a full minute so she babbled about anything. “I’m right here, Tommy. Just stay with me, baby.”

Those beautiful eyes of the man she loved slipped closed just as medics rushed in.

“No, Tommy, _please no_!” Scout screamed as they pushed her back.

Oliver couldn’t move his hands off of the wounds so Lance took her. “C’mon, sweetie, let’s go...”

She kicked and reached for her boyfriend, his name garbling as she didn’t pay attention to speech.

They were ever-thankful she couldn’t hear the monitor go haywire.

“He’s going to be ok,” the fatherly detective could do nothing but bring the girl close to his chest, stroking her shaking form as the young man was airlifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spanish is googled


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this longer but decided a cliffhanger would be more wicked ;)

Captain Lance dropped Scout off to be examined and took his paperwork to the waiting room - though he didn’t have much mind for it. Roy was with William and Thea would bring clothes later.

Oliver couldn’t stop pacing even though Felicity tried to get him to sit with a hand on his arm. As soon as he stopped to hug his wife is when a nurse stepped in.

“Did anyone come in with a Emily...Morgan?” she read off a scribbled paper.

“We did. How is she?” Felicity asked.

“Well, we don’t know exactly.”

“How do you not know?” Lance scoffed. “I just dropped her in there.”

“Yes well... She’s giving the doctor a hard time, won’t answer questions. She won’t stop struggling.”

“Oh no, I should go with her,” the blonde stood.

“Let me first,” Oliver answered roughly. “I’ve been in her spot.”

Felicity kissed his cheek and Lance squeezed his shoulder.

In front of the curtain Oliver could hear moans and squeals and he sucked in a harsh breath before stepping beyond it.

Scout shoved and screamed at the doctor who had a sedative poised.

“Whoa, whoa, not necessary!” Oliver called.

“She’s combative and unresponsive.”

“She’s deaf, first of all,” he answered flatly. “Second, she just saw her boyfriend get shot. _Back off_.” He was close to using the Arrow voice.

The doctor, mouth closing, wisely left. Oliver made a note as mayor to order the board some sensitivity training.

He then crouched in front of the scared girl. She usually had the same determination Felicity had. Right now he didn’t see that. “Hey, Em,” he signed. “The doctor needs to look you over. You probably have a concussion.”

She brought her legs up and her hands tightened on a sweater borrowed from his wife.

“Tommy’s gonna be out soon; we can see him then but need to make sure you're-”

“It’s my fault,” Scout mumbled.

“What?” he asked, off-guard.

She signed numbly. “If I’d pressed the button sooner...."

Scout, who had a watch on, had a special Arrow S.O.S button that was installed at Felicity’s insistance months ago. She’d hit it when she bit Manny.

“Ok hey, _no_,” Oliver stopped her. He moved to sit next to her.

“When Tommy was here last time - 5 years ago - I blamed myself,” he signed. “Felicity’s probably told you all about that. It took me a long time to realize it wasn’t my inability to prevent it. It was his father’s. But I still wish I could’ve done more.”

Scout sighed, sniffling. “I should’ve done it before we even stepped foot in there!”

“I know....Look, you’re both alive and that’s all that matters, ok? We’ll stay with you. I remember the long nights after Felicity’s shooting,” Oliver shivered and she half-leaned into him.

She nodded but he knew it would take time for the shock to wear off, even longer for the trauma.

**********

Tommy had been unconscious for 5 days. Scout had barely left his side even for a beverage. A waitress at the bakery, Kelly, and Scout's friend Connor had held down the fort there. Right now she was talking to Tommy’s doctor for any progress (thanking God he knew ASL for her hearing aides fixing hadn’t been thought of).

Oliver and Felicity stayed by his bedside. The parents were discussing William’s latest brilliant report card when suddenly their friend took a deep breath. Felicity’s head shot up. “Oh! I wasn’t expecting that!”

The last few days she’d painfully gotten a taste of what Oliver’s wait was like during her recovery.

Tommy dazedly looked around. “Wha-”

“Easy, big guy,” she called. “You were shot but you’re just fine.”

He closed his eyes again and seemed to drift back off (the nurses said it’d happen). But once more they flew open. _“Scout! Emily - she -”_ he cried out, intense pain in his chest. “Gotta find her...”

“Whoa, whoa! She’s ok!” Oliver called and forced him to be still. “Scout is ok!”

“That guy - he - he forced her to - and he shot at -” Tommy gasped. The pain of the memory warring with injuries.

“Tommy! Scout is just fine!” his brother insisted. “She’s-”

“I’m right here,” answered a jumbled voice from the doorway. Bleary blue eyes finally saw her. “You saved me, Tommy.” Smiling through tears.

***********

He walked across the street from the bakery. Hoping to catch sight of her. Briefly thought of begging her to take him back. His friends apologized, caring about the girl but not knowing what to say.

It was January, 3 months after that fateful night. Week. He spent Christmas with the Smoak-Queens but her absence was felt. Her present long sitting in storage.

Just as he was about to walk in, Tommy noticed it. She was kissing someone decidedly _not him_. His jaw tightened and it felt like he’d been shot all over again....

** the end **

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is MAJORLY AU but I was inspired watching tv & it fit how Tommy was written in the show so I tried to infuse as much Arrowness as I can. bear with!
> 
> extra casting in general:  
Scout Morgan: can't decide between Patti Murin or Alexia Rasmussen - either works.  
Manny: Bob LaSardo.  
Goon #1: Gonzalo Menendez.  
Goon #3: Devon Sawa.  
Goon #2: Clayne Crawford.


End file.
